Parenthèse
by Danacarine
Summary: Un moment volé sous les étoiles...


_Un coup de langue à ma BêtaPanda pour la relecture et les commentaires (pervers xD)_

* * *

La mission étant terminée, Paige s'éloigna un peu du camp. Elle voulait profiter un dernier instant du calme qui régnait sur cet endroit.

N'ayant fait que quelques pas, elle aurait pourtant pu se croire seule au monde. Seuls les bruits stridents des insectes nocturnes parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle se retrouva vite dans le noir presque complet, avec pour unique lumière l'éclat des étoiles au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et contempla le spectacle. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien vu les étoiles, c'était grandiose et même un peu... Angoissant... Tous ces milliards de mondes qui tournaient là-haut.

Son regard était perdu dans l'immensité du ciel quand elle perçu le son d'un pas arrivant derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Walter s'installait silencieusement près d'elle, à une distance respectable, comme toujours.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, se contentant d'observer la beauté du monde. La jeune femme jeta un léger coup d'œil à son compagnon et sourit. Il avait la tête en l'air, le regard plongé dans le ciel et il souriait de bien-être. Pour quelqu'un se disant insensible et dépourvu de sentiments, Paige le trouvait bien expressif à ce moment là...

Après quelques minutes, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir qui fit tournait la tête de Walter. Il l'interrogea du regard...

« J'aimerais tellement que Ralph soit là... Lui qui adore observer les étoiles, ici, il aurait un point de vue fantastique ! Il me manque… Et j'adore quand il m'explique le ciel... Moi, j'arrive jamais à retenir les constellations. »

Sur le moment, le génie ne répondit rien et le silence retomba entre les deux. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle et pointa le doigt vers un amas d'étoiles...

« Tu vois cet ensemble d'étoiles qui forment plus ou moins une casserole ou un chariot ? C'est la Grande Ourse... »

Paige opina.

« C'est la seule que j'arrive à repérer... »

Walter déplaça légèrement son bras et expliqua...

« Prends le petit côté du chariot, celui du bout... Compte 5 fois sa taille en remontant et tu vas trouver la Petite Ourse... Tu vois cette étoile qui brille plus fort que les autres ? C'est l'Etoile Polaire... Elle est au bout de la queue de la casserole qui forme la Petite Ourse... Tu l'as ? »

Paige se mordit la lèvre un instant,un bras levé vers la voûte étoilée... Elle compta, recompta, observa attentivement et...

« Oui ! Ça y est, je l'ai ! »

Walter, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, sourit légèrement. Son enthousiasme était communicatif. On aurait dit une enfant qui venait de rencontrer le mythique Père Noël. Le jeune homme laissa vagabonder son esprit quelques secondes en essayant d'imaginer une Paige enfant...

Elle devait certainement être très populaire et avoir toute une cour d'enfants à ses pieds... « Tout le contraire de moi... » Songea-t-il en se renfrognant un peu.

C'est la voix de sa compagne qui le tira de sa rêverie.

« Et maintenant, Walter ? »

Il observa le ciel une seconde pour se repérer et acquiesça.

« OK… Maintenant... On va chercher Cassiopée... C'est un peu plus complexe, écoute bien... »

Paige remua la tête en signe d'assentiment sans quitter le ciel des yeux, toujours fixée sur l'Etoile Polaire.

« Tu vas former un arc qui part de l'Etoile Polaire, qui passe par le bout de la Grande Ourse et qui fait approximativement la taille de la distance entre les deux Ourses. Là, tu vas être sur une étoile brillante qui est une des cinq étoiles qui forment la constellation de Cassiopée. »

Paige le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Euh Walter… Tu me le refais étape par étape s'il te plait ? J'ai pas tout suivi là… »

Walter se retourna vers elle, l'air surpris. Puis il réalisa qu'il s'était encore laissé emporter par son jargon scientifique…

« Euh… Désolé… On va faire plus simple… »

Il se déplaça vers elle jusqu'à frôler son bras et Paige ressentit un délicieux frisson.

« Cassiopée est facile à repérer parce que selon la période d'observation, elle forme un W ou un M… W et M… »

Le regard du jeune homme se perdit quelques instants dans le firmament… Et Paige repris doucement :

« W et M… Comme Walter et Megan… »

Elle entendit Walter rire légèrement…

« C'est ça… Quand on était petits… On avait décidé que c'était notre monde… Je m'imaginais que je venais d'une de ces étoiles et que là-bas, tout le monde était comme moi… Que si je rentrais chez moi, je serai enfin… Normal… »

Paige sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ça… Mais Walter ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étendre à une quelconque émotion. Il reprit ses explications en tendant son bras tout près d'elle.

« Regarde ! Dans le prolongement de mon doigt, tu devrais voir un... Euh… W un peu écrasé… »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, pencha la tête pour se rapprocher du doigt tendu mais, elle ne voyait rien !

« Non, je ne vois pas… Où ça ? »

Walter leva les yeux au ciel !

« Attends ! »

Il passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de Paige et colla sa tête contre la sienne, mettant ainsi son regard à la même hauteur que le sien…

« Là, regarde… Tu vois le W ? »

Paige voyait bien le W mais c'était brusquement devenu le cadet de ses soucis ! Elle luttait pour garder une respiration normale et ne pas trahir le trouble qui l'envahissait.

Walter, qui était toujours concentré sur la position des étoiles, n'avait pas encore réalisé le mutisme de sa compagne, ni leur soudaine proximité. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il tourna la tête vers Paige et se trouva nez à nez avec elle…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le cerveau rationnel de Walter décrocha et il ressentit le besoin impérieux de se jeter sur les lèvres si tentantes de Paige. Mais avant qu'il puisse assouvir ce désir, sa tête reprit les commandes et eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

Paige, anticipant la fuite précipitée de son compagnon, avait solidement agrippé le bras qui reposait sur son épaule. Il ne put que retomber assis près d'elle avec une expression de totale incrédulité sur le visage. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Je vois très bien le W de la Cassiopée ! Merci Walter... Maintenant, chaque fois que je la verrais, je penserai à toi... Tu avais choisi laquelle des cinq étoiles ? »

Etant toujours dans les bras de Walter, elle le sentit se raidir, il était visiblement mal à l'aise, elle prit donc l'initiative de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle crut un instant qu'ils allaient enfin s'embrasser pour de bon, et non pour tester une stupide théorie. Elle pu percevoir le désir dans les yeux de son génie mais la raison et la peur de Walter pour les sentiments avaient très vite repris le contrôle, au grand désarroi de la jeune femme.

Walter passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, il se sentait mortifié par ce qui avait failli se produire. Perdre son self-control était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Mais il était reconnaissant envers son amie qui n'essaya pas d'aborder le sujet. Il s'éclaircit finalement la voix avant de répondre à Paige.

« Gamma Cassiopeiae... Celle du milieu... Parce qu'elle ne brille jamais du même éclat... »

Paige posa doucement la tête sur l'épaule de Walter. Elle voulait profiter autant que possible de cet instant d'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Elle le sentit se tendre un peu plus puis, finalement céder. Il resserra même légèrement le bras qui l'entourait et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle soupira d'aise et se prit à rêver que cet instant ne finisse jamais...

Elle leva le nez vers son visage et l'observa silencieusement... Il s'était replongé dans la contemplation des étoiles et son profil se découpait sur le firmament. La jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui caresser la joue, toucher ses lèvres et se perdre dans ses cheveux. A la place, elle attrapa délicatement sa main en espérant qu'il ne la lui retire pas. Il n'en fit rien.

« Tu connais la légende de Cassiopée ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain, l'arrachant brutalement à son observation.

« Non, je ne crois pas... »

Alors, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, Walter se mit à lui raconter comment Cassiopée et son époux Céphée, avaient dû sacrifier leur fille Andromède, à cause de sa beauté, et qui fut finalement sauvée par Persée.

Puis il tendit le bras vers le ciel, pointant un peu plus bas que Cassiopée...

« Là, tu vois c'est la constellation d'Andromède... Et tout autour, tu retrouves celles de Persée, de Pégase et de la Baleine… »

Il laissa retomber son bras et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Encore un conte destiné à faire peur aux humains et à les asservir au lieu de leur apprendre à penser par eux-mêmes… »

Paige leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout par une remarque désagréable… Elle opina cependant silencieusement dans ses bras, n'ayant aucune envie de débattre avec lui maintenant. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment unique entre eux.

Hélas, cet instant ne dura guère. Après quelques minutes, une voix les interpella de loin. C'était Cabe qui leur rappelait leur départ imminent.

C'eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Walter qui se releva précipitamment, comme un adolescent surpris par son père. Paige soupira en frissonnant. Elle aurait bien passé toute la nuit dans les bras et la douce chaleur de son génie.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais, contre toute attente, il ne la relâchât pas une fois qu'elle fut debout. Il entrelaçât même doucement leurs doigts et le cœur de Paige loupa un battement. Elle lui jeta un air surpris et il lui offrit un de ses rares sourires en coin qu'elle appréciait tant…

Il fit un pas vers le camp mais la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se retourna vers elle, tirant légèrement sur son bras pour l'inciter à avancer.

« Tu viens ? »

Elle regarda leurs mains unies et lui offrit un grand sourire…

« Merci… Pour le cours d'astronomie et… Merci pour… Cette parenthèse hors du temps... »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, avant qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir ou de s'éloigner, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Puis elle s'écarta et voulut se diriger vers la base mais cette fois, c'est Walter qui était frappé d'immobilisme.

Elle rit doucement et lui secoua le bras.

« Allez, viens… »

Il finit par secouer la tête en souriant et s'avança avec elle sur le chemin du retour.

Tandis que leurs mains apprenaient à faire connaissance, il lança :

« Samedi, on pourrait emmener Ralph au planétarium… »


End file.
